This invention generally relates to a voice reminder system. More specifically, the invention relates to a computer network-based text-to-speech voice reminder system operatively connected to a telephone or cellular network for transmission of text-to-speech voice messages and other information to a telephone call recipient.
This invention generally relates to a voice reminder system. More specifically, the invention relates to a computer network-based text-to-speech voice reminder system operatively connected to a telephone or cellular network for transmission of text-to-speech voice messages and other information to a telephone call recipient.
Internet Protocol telephony, or IP telephony, has become a popular application of computer network usage in recent years. Empowered and enabled by voice-over-IP technology (i.e. VoIP), IP telephony transmits voice information as a stream of typically-digitized data packets carried at a network layer (i.e. internet protocol layer). This stream of data packets is re-assembled and converted as analog voice at a packet destination.
Conventional and existing applications of IP telephony primarily involve voice-to-voice communications in real-time. Companies such as Net2Phone and Skype provide commercially-scalable IT infrastructure to support telephone calls over the Internet. IP telephony can further be utilized to provide conventional phone-to-phone communications instead of IP telephony for computer systems and networked devices.
A great business potential and communication efficiency may be realized if IP telephony is further intricately integrated to electronic transactions, Internet services, and/or other business applications beyond a simple voice-to-voice VoIP applications currently enabled by VoIP providers such as Skype and Net2Phone. The present invention captures novel concepts for integrated applications of IP telephony, electronic transactions, and online services.